Jikan
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Sangre, todo lo que se podía ver era sangre, Konoha estaba teñida de rojo. Sentía que no iba a poder, pero por nada del mundo se iba a dar por vencido. –Lo prometo- Lo había prometido.


Hola, he aquí con un Oneshot para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Sakura (atrasado), Omedetou Tanjobi Sakura-Chan.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es de Kishimoto-sensei, este fic es sin ánimos de lucro.

**Dedicado:** A Sakura-Chan y su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Angst.

**Aclaraciones: **Jikan-Tiempo. Cursiva-recuerdos.

_**Jikan **_

Estaba viendo como ante sus ojos, todo lo que amaba y había amado, se estaba desmoronando. Todo lo que había conseguido, todo lo que siempre había estado allí, sus sueños, sus metas, su futuro, su villa, su familia. Esas personas extrañas que él amaba y quería por sobre todas las cosas.

La sangre ya no desentonaba con el paisaje antes verde, ahora gris por las explosiones y el ambiente denso de una guerra, interior, principalmente.

Los cuerpos cayendo como monigotes, inertes al piso, ya no hacían ruido, el sonido de las armas chocar los opacaba.

Los gritos ya no se oían, los sollozos eran mudos, todos concentrados en salvar lo que era importante para ellos, y otros todos, destruyéndolo, haciendo añicos el pilar de toda su vida.

Luchaba con toda su fuerza, no le importaba morir con tal de defender lo que él amaba, lo que él consideraba importante.

-Hokage-Sama, son muchos, ¡no podremos resistir el ataque!- un grito se hizo escuchar por encima de las bombas.

-¡Defenderemos la villa cueste lo que cueste, no dejaremos que estos malditos se salgan con la suya!- rabia destilaba su voz.

-Hai-

Por un instante se dedicó a observar el panorama a su alrededor, el pecho se le encogió.

_Iban montados en bestias, _

_Como demonios del mal _

Cientos de ninjas con sus correspondientes invocaciones, se lanzaban a atacar sin piedad a todo ser vivo que se le cruzara por el camino, pudo destacar dos serpiente violetas entre tantas criaturas.

-Hokage-Sama hirieron a Tsunade-Sama-

Vio a lo lejos, como el rostro de la rubia, surcado de arrugas, estaba lleno de sangre.

-Busquen a Sakura-Chan- con un Rasengan mató al reptil responsable _del daño a la Vieja, su Vieja._

_Iban con fuego en las manos, _

_Y cubiertos de metal _

Un Katon se expandió por todo el bosque, y rápidamente las hojas comenzaron a arder. El fuego arderá donde las hojas danzan, ése era un baile de muerte.

Miró de reojo como una cabellera rosada se acercaba a la Sannin, se permitió suspirar, sabia que Tsunade estaba en buenas manos.

-Hagan lo que sea, pero ¡No dejen que se acerquen a los niños!

-Lo que sea necesario Rokudaime-Sama.

Sangre, todo lo que se podía ver era sangre, Konoha estaba teñida de rojo, los filos de las armas manchadas reflejaban el dolor e impotencia que sentía en ese momento, sentía que no iba a poder, pero por nada del mundo se iba a dar por vencido.

_Sólo el valor de unos cuantos,_

_Les opuso resistencia_

-Byakugan- la voz grave a su lado resonó en sus oídos.

Cinco cuerpos perdieron la vida a manos del Hyuuga.

Se encargó de Kisame y siguió luchando, sin detenerse, reprimiendo el deseo de jurar venganza si eso no salía bien, porque estaba saliendo mal.

-¡La torre Hokage va a derrumbarse!-

Contra eso, no podía hacer nada.

_Y al mirar correr la sangre,_

_Se llenaron de vergüenza _

No podía creer lo bajo que _èl _había caído, no podía creer como estaba asesinando a todos, estaba decepcionado, desilusionado.

Se prometió que esta vez, no le daría otra oportunidad, no se la merecía, no se merecía nada del amor que ellos le tenían, ni un maldito ápice.

-Suiton Suihashi-

Parte del fuego se apagó, pero la guerra seguía ardiendo.

-Quiero que los detengan, con técnicas, invocaciones, armas, mordiscos, lo que sea, pero ¡No dejaremos que den un paso más!-

-Hai Hokage-Sama-

Parecía que nada era suficiente, el amor con el que estaba protegiendo la Aldea no alcanzaba, el odio estaba ganando.

-Remolino de la Hoja-

-Cejotas- susurró viendo como el otro, apenas podía seguir combatiendo.

_Lo único que lo mantiene en pie es el poder de su voluntad _

-No dejes que la llama de la juventud se apague, aún podemos patear traseros-

-Claro que sí-ttebayo- se obligó a sonreír.

-Todo va a estar bien Naruto-Kun- esa dulce voz

Quería creerle.

_Y cuando nos dimos cuenta, _

_Ya estaba todo acabado_

Habían destruido completamente la villa, escombros y cenizas era lo que quedaba de ella, no había podido detener la inminente bomba que había arrasado con todo.

Le dolía tanto el pecho que no podía respirar,y el humo no ayudaba.

-¡Sakura-Chan!-

-Estoy bien Naruto- le gritó.

Su corazón latió un poco más fuerte.

Tantos años de trabajo, para construir a la aldea que lo vio nacer, tantos Hokage que dieron todo, incluso sus vidas para mantener la paz.

Él era el pilar, y se estaba desmoronando.

Sentía tanta rabia.

El chakra del zorro comenzó a emerger.

-Nooo, Naruto-Baka, ¡los derrotaremos con nuestro propio poder! Es nuestro camino ninja.

Ella siempre sabia que palabras usar.

-Sakura-Chan, te hice una promesa- dolor.

-Prométeme que no dejarás que te maten, que no dejarás que nos destruyan más-

-Lo prometo-

Lo había prometido.

-Naruto ¡Hinata!- la voz de Kiba sonó desesperada.

Volteó a ver como un hombre, con máscara naranja, tenía en sus brazos, el cuerpo inerte de la chica, de la dulce Hinata, su amiga.

Nadie lastimaba a sus amigos, iba a pagar por eso.

Necesitó la ayuda de alguien más para derrotar a aquel tipo, y el Sharingan Kakashi le salvó la vida._ No permitiré que mis camaradas mueran_, y juntos, con Sakura-Chan y Sai-Teme también, derrotaron a Madara Uchiha.

-Somos un equipo-

-No te dejaremos solo marica-

-Lo sé-

Se tomó un respiro momentáneo, y cuando alzó la vista se encontró con esos ojos rojos que tanto conocía y con ese rostro que había deseado volver a ver, pero no en esas circunstancias. Le vio sonreír, pero no del modo que quería.

_Tú eres al que más deseo enfrentar _

Sabía que iba a llegar ese momento, todos lo sabían.

-Cuídate Naruto-Baka- sollozó.

-Lo prometo-

Él no era Sasuke, él no era el chico antipático que se había vuelto su mejor amigo, su hermano, no era él.

_¿Qué incoherencia es esa? Soy yo imbécil._

Necesitaba usar todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza, de fuerza interior, para impedir que Sasuke siguiera lastimándolos.

-Naruto, detrás de ti-

_Chidori_

La arena le picaba la garganta.

-Arigato Gaara-

Ellos eran amigos, y los amigos siempre están ahí para ti.

Estaba agotado, no quería dejarse dominar por el Kyubi, no quería destruir lo que intentaba salvar.

-Ríndete usuratonkachi, yo gané.

El filo de la katana le raspaba el cuello.

-Aún no lo entiendes Sasuke-Teme- no tenía miedo- la gran victoria es la que sin sangre se toma.

No la vio venir, Sasuke no vio venir el puño que Sakura le pegó en la espalda ¿Por qué verlo? Ella era una molestia insignificante.

El cuerpo pesado de Uchiha cayó sobre Naruto.

Lo levantó, confirmando que él aún vivía.

Se lo cargó en la espalda.

-Bien hecho Sakura-Chan- sonrió sintiendo que todos estaban a salvo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Teme?-

_Oh maldición de la Hoja, _

_Enfermedad del presente_,

Luego que Sakura le curara, descansaron un poco y se pusieron en marcha hacia Suna, necesitaban un hogar provisorio hasta que volvieran a construir la aldea, aún sabiendo que nada quedaría igual.

-Ya todo terminó Naruto- Shikamaru siempre tenia razón, por eso le creyó.

-Cuando lleguemos, te invitaré un Ramen- Iruka le animó.

¿Podría todo volver a ser como antes? Suspiró.

Miró hacia atrás, todos los que habían sobrevivido le seguían, seguían a su líder. Vio como muchos le sonreían. Tanto esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Todo volvería a ser como antes, no, mejor que antes.

Miró hacia su costado.

Necesitaría de un Byakugan que viera lo que él no.

-Neji te necesito-

-Hai-

Vio a Lee en la espalda del Hyuuga.

Iba a necesitar de la llama de juventud, del genio del trabajo duro.

-Shikamaru-

-Mendokusei-

Necesitaría de un IQ elevado.

-Kakashi-Sensei-

-Kakashi Naruto, ya no soy tu Sensei- sonrió bajo la máscara mientras leía su pervertido libro.

Necesitaría de la experiencia del Guerrero Sharingan.

-Kiba, Akamaru.

Precisaba un olfato canino.

-Cuenta con nosotros.

-Sai-Teme-

-Claro marica-

Una sonrisa, aún si fuera falsa.

Sintió como una mano pequeña se aferraba a la suya.

-Todo va a estar bien Naruto. Reconstruiremos la aldea.

_¿Cuándo dejaras mi tierra?_

-Volveremos a comer Ramen por las tardes-

-Te pateare el trasero homosexual-

-Te invitare a ver la última película del Icha Icha-

-Somos un equipo Naruto-Baka-

Sobre todas las cosas necesitaba amor, miró a la chica a su lado, y alguien que curara sus heridas.

Ya había terminado la Guerra, la de su corazón.

El peso encima suyo se volvió más liviano.

Todo iría bien, se prometió, les prometió.

Después de todo:

Él era el Rokudaime Hokage-ttebayo

_¿Cuándo harás libre a mi gente?_

**Owari-Fin**

¿Cómo estuvo? Espero que haya gustado, a mí sinceramente me gusto (modestia aparte)

Me haría muy feliz que me dejaran un review.

Gracias por leer.

Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡ahí se ven!

Sayonara, Ja ne.

PD: No lo considero un songfic, pero el trozo de canción es de Araca la cana, se llama Maldición de Malinche.

**FugadadelPaquete**

**Editado**


End file.
